starcraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Aidan Taylor
Lieutenant-Colonel Aidan Taylor is a main character in the "Rise of Unity" fanfic serial. The commander of the Fourth Regiment of the Dominion Army's Tenth Division, he played a pivotal role in the Battle of Umoja. Early life Taylor grew up on Umoja, and, by any estimation, led an ordinary life like many others on the planet, free from Confederate influence. It was only in his early teens that he discovered he had psionic powers; he hid them and eschewed their use out of fear that he might do harm to others around him. After a year and a half and fresh out of high school, his potential was finally discovered. After the "liberation" of Sarah Kerrigan from the Confederates, she, Arcturus Mengsk and a cell of the Sons of Korhal were taking refuge in a safe-house not far from his home. Kerrigan sensed his mental powers; she and Mengsk then personally tracked him to his home and coerced him into joining their organization. Before they left, and supposedly for Taylor's own good, Kerrigan blocked out his own parents' memories of his short life. For the next two years, Taylor was one of a few psi-sensitive individuals that the Sons of Korhal attempted to train in order to form a counter to the Confederate Ghosts. Military service Taylor, his surviving colleagues, and a number of formerly-Confederate Ghosts first saw service for the Sons of Korhal in the assault on Tarsonis. Taylor himself, then a lieutenant, was personally assigned by Mengsk to lead one of a dozen elite special-ops teams sent to the planet's surface. Over the next six years, Taylor served in the Dominion forces in a number of major engagements. He took part in the failed defense of the Ion Cannon in orbit of Tarsonis, he was one of the few survivors of General Edmund Duke's ill-fated expeditionary force at Char, and he was present on Korhal when the UED attacked and completed its brief coup. Eventually, he worked his way up to earning the command of a regiment. However, he forever harbored feelings of resentment towards the Dominion for pulling him away from an ordinary life on Umoja. The Battle of Umoja Colonel Taylor saw battle once again when the Zerg finally attacked his home planet. The pressure of the impending assault drove self-doubt into his mind, however, as he feared what would become of his home, family and friends if he were to fail. At one point, after he chose to personally man a bunker along with three Marines, Taylor related to them his sadness over leaving Umoja long before. Nevertheless, Taylor did his job, and commanded a sector of the defenses until the Zerg were certain to overwhelm the emplacements. In order to leave the Dominion forces in the best position possible to counterattack, Taylor ordered a retreat; unbeknownst to many in the regiment, he had previously ordered the creation of a Spider Mine field as cover. As the Zerg air forces were entirely engaged in orbit, and with the minefield holding against the Zerg, the survivors of the assault were able to flee back to the city and regroup. Unbeknownst to Taylor save for a recurring headache, a psychic signal had been broadcasting since long before his arrival on the planet; when it was detected and tracked to its source in an abandoned section of the city, Taylor and a few fellow soldiers discovered an active Psi Emitter. As this was drawing the Zerg to the planet, it remains to be seen who planted it, why, and what the ramifications will be. Category:Rise of Unity